


tim power tripping

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Power Dynamics, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul, digital comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's me sending tim on power trip but i somehow managed to keep the comic barely SFW. backup time again, no complete nudity/M just to be safe
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: anonymous





	tim power tripping

**Author's Note:**

> porn or not since my default ras is always trans so added the tag :)

dad said it's my turn to take over your rogue gallery


End file.
